teenwolffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Stiles i Lydia
Stiles i Lydia '''to romantyczna relacja pomiędzy człowiekiem, Mieczysławem Stilinskim oraz banshee, Lydią Martin. Historia Związek między Stiles'em i Lydią był początkowo niesamowicie jednostronny, ponieważ Stiles zaczął podkochiwać się w Lydii już w trzeciej klasie. Lydia, która była w długotrwałym związku z Jacksonem Whittemore, nie zauważyła i ignorowała chłopaka, zachowując się jakby on nie istniał, dopóki nie byli studentami drugiego roku w liceum. Jednak po tym, jak Peter Hale zabił Laurę Hale, by zostać Alfą, a następnie ugryzł najlepszego przyjaciela Stilesa, Scott'a McCall, nadprzyrodzony świat zaczął wywierać duży wpływ na życie nastolatków i reszty ich przyjaciół, co spowodowało, że zaczęli spędzać ze sobą więcej czasu. Przez to relacja Lydii i Stilesa przeszła przeminę do zwykłych znajomych poprzez wspólnych przyjaciół, ale Lydia nadal niechętnie tolerowała Stilesa. Wszystko zaczęło się poprawiać w lutym 2011 roku podczas drugiego roku kiedy Lydia została przekonana do udziału w Zimowym Balu z chłopakiem przez swoją najlepsza przyjaciółkę, Allison Argent. Przez to wydarzenie rudowłosa zaczęła postrzegać Stilesa jako miłego chłopaka, który był jedną z niewielu osób, które wiedziały, że Lydia była dosłownie geniuszem o IQ 170. Stiles interweniował, gdy Peter zaatakował Lydię na polu lacrosse i chciał uratować jej życie. Gdy została umieszczona w szpitalu, Stiles spędził cały weekend śpiąc na holu, aby upewnić się, że wszystko z nią w porządku. Para zbliżyła się nieco w drugim sezonie, gdy Stiles, wraz z Allison i Scott'em, chcieli zapewnić bezpieczeństwo Lydii, utrzymując ją z dala od nadprzyrodzonych istot (choć Lydia przez ugryzienie Alfy sama stała się banshee, a jej umysł był kontrolowany przez Petera). Te kilka miesięcy, gdy Stiles chronił dziewczynę doprowadziły do faktu, że para stała się bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Na szczęście, Lydia została wreszcie poinformowana przez chłopaka o wszystkim, co się dzieje w mieście oraz o tym, że Jackson jest Kanimą. Podczas finału sezonu para udowodniła, że są świetnym zespołem, gdy przybyli w samą porę, aby uniemożliwić Jacksonowi zabicie ich przyjaciół Stiles i Lydia szybko stali się bliskimi przyjaciółmi po tym, jak dziewczyna dołączyła do stada Scotta, ale ich związek nadal nie był romantyczny, chociaż Lydia pocałowała Stilesa w środku sezonu 3, aby wyciągnąć go z ataku paniki. Przez sezon trzeci, czwarty i piąty nadal nie byli razem, a nawet nawiązali związki z innymi osobami. Stiles w sezonie trzecim miał bliski kontakt z Heather i Caitlin oraz połączyła go romantyczna relacja z Malią Tate. Lydia w tym czasie była w związku z Aidenen oraz pomagała okiełznać moce zastępcy szeryfa, Jordanowi Parrish'owi. Największy przełom w ich relacji nastąpił w sezonie szóstym. Już w pierwszym odcinku widać było, że stali się dla siebie przez te wszystkie sezony bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi. Podczas, gdy Jeźdźcy Widmo, chcieli wymazać Stiles'a z istnienia, Lydia była ostatnią osobą, która go widziała. W czasie ich rozmowy nastolatek wyznał jej miłość i powiedział, żeby to zapamiętała. Przez resztę serii rudowłosa stara się jak może, żeby przywrócić swojego ukochanego do życia. Okazuje się także, że od ich pierwszego pocałunku Lydia była zakochana w swoim przyjacielu. W finale pierwszej części, stadu udało się przywrócić Stiles'a do rzeczywistości i para nareszcie mogła się spotkać. Nastolatkowie wyznają sobie miłość i całują się namiętnie. Brunet podczas rozmowy ze swoim przyjacielem wyznaje, że od pierwszego roku ''wszystko się zmieniło ''i spoglądał wtedy na Lydię, która po tylu latach została jego dziewczyną. W drugiej części sezonu szóstego, para musi się rozdzielić, ponieważ oboje wyjeżdżają na studia. Stiles dostał się na wymarzone studia FBI, ale Lydia musiała zostać w mieście ponieważ do Beacon Hills znowu powrócił chaos oraz nowi łowcy. Banshee boi się stracić swojego chłopaka, więc nie zdradza mu co się dzieje i trzyma wszystko przed nim w tajemnicy. w The Wolves of War, para nareszcie się spotyka i znowu udowadnia, że świetnie ze sobą współpracują, przez udaje im się uratować Jacksona z rąk Gerarda. Całemu stadu udaje się stoczyć decydującą walkę bez straty żadnego członka, dzięki czemu Stiles i Lydia nareszcie są razem, bez żadnych przeszkód na ich drodze. '''Stiles i Lydia przez większość fanów jest nazywany Stydią czasem, też nazwą dla ich związku jest Martinski. Sezony |-|Sezon 1= |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3A= |-|Sezon 3B= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5A= |-|Sezon 5B= |-|Sezon 6A= W odcinku Riders on the Storm, Stiles przebywa nadal na peronie Jeźdźców Widmo. Patrząc na rozkład jazdy zaczyna słyszeć szept Lydii. Zmierza za jej głosem, ale pre |-|Sezon 6B= Ciekawostki * Związek Stiles'a i Lydii wśród fanów cieszy się największą popularnością. * W Memory Lost, Stiles wyznaje dziewczynie, że ją kocha. * Podczas przywracania wspomnień w Memory Found można się dowiedzieć, że Lydia jest zakochana w brunecie od ich pierwszego pocałunku w Alpha Pact. * W odcinku Riders on the Storm para całuje się po raz drugi oraz wyznaje swoje uczucia. Ich pierwszy pocałunek odbył się w Alpha Pact. * Holland Roden podczas jednego z wywiadów, udzieliła odpowiedzi na temat przyszłości Stydii, Mamy dzieci a także prowadzimy szpiegowską agencje w górach. * W Said the Spider to the Fly, Lydia przyznaje, że ona i Stiles są w związku na odległość ze względu na studia. Media Ścieżka dźwiękowa |-|Sezon 1= * I Lay My Head - Fallulah (Stiles odwiedza dziewczynę po tym jak zaatakował ją Wilkołak Alfa, The Tell) * Taste of Heaven - The Chain Gang of 1974 (Stiles i Lydia przyjeżdżają na bal, Formality) * Not Just A Girl - She Wants Revenge (Para tańczy, gdy Stiles uświadamia sobie, że rudowłosa martwi się o jej byłego chłopaka, Formality) |-|Sezon 2= * This Head I Hold - Electric Guest (Stiles mówi o swoim zauroczeniu w dziewczynie, ale ona go nie słucha i udaje głupią, Ice Pick) * Boom Boom - Donora (Para wraz z przyjaciółmi jeżdżą na łyżwach, Ice Pick) * Chit Chat - Hannah Georgas (Stiles i Lydia rozmawiają na parkingu, kiedy chłopak spotyka ją całą zapłakaną w aucie, Abomination) * Money Shot - Mustard Pimp (Stiles przychodzi do domu Lydii z wielkim prezentem, Party Guessed) * Run Boy Run - Woodkid (Lydia kibicuje chłopakowi na meczu lacrosse, Battlefield) * I Could Live Without Dying Tonight - Emma-Lee (Stiles siedzi na łóżku, kiedy Lydia przychodzi do jego pokoju mówiąc, że Jackson nie żyje, Master Plan) * Midnight Starlet - Foy Vance (Para rozmawia o tym co się działo przez cały dzień w pokoju chłopaka, Master Plan) |-|Sezon 3A= * Revelations (Intro) - of Verona (Stiles i Lydia z towarzystwem Cory rozwiązują zagadkę dotyczącą miejsca przebywania Deatona, Currents) * The Start of Time - Gabrielle Aplin (Stiles i Lydia po raz pierwszy się całują, aby chłopak zwalczył swój atak paniki, Alpha Pact) |-|Sezon 3B= * Slippin Around - Zhala (Lydia siedzi sama w aucie, w momencie kiedy Stiles miał badania i słyszy w swojej głowie to samo stukanie, które wydobywa się z maszyny szpitalne, Riddled) |-|Sezon 4= * Dechorro - Deorro (Stiles i Lydia wchodzą do klubu rodziny Calavera, The Dark Moon) * 3 Hours (Klion Tek Rework) - Emika (Para rozmawia z Arayą, gdy wchodzą jej myśliwi i grożą nastolatką, The Dark Moon) * I Work Hard For The Luxury - Matt Andersen (Brunski słucha muzyki w swoim biurze, podczas gdy Stiles i Lydia oferują mu łapówkę, żeby zobaczyć akta medyczne Eichen House, Perishable) * Don't You Feel Me - Damon (Nastolatkowie uświadamiają sobie, że Brunski jest jednym z zabójców Puli Śmierci, Perishable) |-|Sezon 5B= * Where's My Love - syml (Stiles odwiedza wciąż katatoniczną Lydię w Eichen House i błaga ją, by wróciła do stada, The Sword and the Spirit) * Find My Way Bac - Eric Arjes (Stiles znajduje Lydię po tym, jak jej krzyk zabija Valacka, a paczka zbiera się wokół niej, by wydostać ją z Eichen, Lie Ability) * To The Wonder - Aqualung & Kina Grannis (Lydia budzi się po tym, jak jej krzyk roztrzaskał wszystkie okna kliniki, a Natalie przybywa na czas, by Lydia powiedziała jej, że Stiles ją uratował, Lie Ability) |-|Sezon 6A= * Riders on the Storm (The Doors Cover) - Washington (Lydia i Stiles zdają sobie sprawę, że mają do czynienia z Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt, Memory Lost) * Anchor (Ed Tullett Remix) - Novo Amor (Lydia przychodzi do szkoły następnego dnia i czuje się tak, jakby chciała się z kimś spotkać, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że Jeźdźcy Widmo wymazali brunetaa z jej pamięci, Memory Lost) * Find What You're Looking For - Flint Eastwood (Lydia patrzy się na szafkę Stiles'a na holu, Sundowning) * Under My Skin - Under My Skin (Lydia przybywa do domu Stilinskich i dołącza do szeryfa w sypialni chłopaka. Rozgląda się po pokoju i widzi jego łóżko, tablicę z napisami i inne przedmioty, ale szeryf nic nie widzi, Heartless) * Murder Song (5, 4, 3, 2, 1) - Aurora (Lydia bierze koszulkę lacrosse Stilesa i rzuca ją w szeryfa, co pozwala mu w końcu to zobaczyć i uświadomić sobie, że Stiles naprawdę jest jego synem, Heartless) * Start of Time - Gabrielle Aplin (W wspomnieniach Lydii, stara się pomóc Stilesowi w ataku paniki po tym, jak dowiedział się, że Argent został zabrany przez Daracha i ostatecznie całuje go, by wstrzymał oddech, Memory Found) * So Nice to Meet Ya - Hayden Calnin (Wspomnienia Lydii powodują otwarcie szczeliny w Bunkrze i pojawienie się niejasnej figury, którą mają nadzieję, że to Stiles zaczyna iść w ich stronę, Memory Found) * The Sun - Hannah Ellis (Głos Lydii pociąga Stilesa do torów kolejowych na peronie, gdzie znajduje otwartą szczelinę i wskakuje do niej, Riders on the Storm) * You Were Never Gone - Mondo Cozmo (Lydia ratuje życie Stilesa i całują się, Riders on the Storm) Galeria |-|Sezon 1= Stiles-Lydia-Season-1-stiles-and-lydia-31162267-500-281.jpg Stiles_and_Lydia_get_awkward.png af887ebb36cb50161b.jpg Stiles-Lydia-Season-1-stiles-and-lydia-31162274-500-281.jpg Stiles-Lydia-Season-1-stiles-and-lydia-31162288-500-281.jpg Stiles-Lydia-Season-1-stiles-and-lydia-31162286-500-281.jpg |-|Sezon 2= 7a80df2ff5404c3cccc95ea0e335904e.jpg 2.05.jpg tumblr_inline_njohlrgWw61sj2gl8.jpg 28uprlt.png mtv.jpg tw.JPG |-|Sezon 3A= 11_Lydia_et_Stiles3.06.jpg encore-un-espoir-concernant-la-romance-entre.jpg Holland-roden-lydia-martin-stiles-stilinski-teen-wolf-Favim.com-3368324.jpg Original.png tumblr_static_teenwolf_stills_season3_3x04_unleashed_010-6845.jpg teen-wolf-Favim.com-4023403.jpg |-|Sezon 3B= Cbw62_OWAAAgDDQ.jpg CjvL3ftWUAAq946.jpg styds.jpg maxresd.jpg stiles-and-lydia-watch-with-shock.jpg Teen_Wolf_S03080p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_0204.jpg |-|Sezon 4= Stiles-Lydia.jpg teen-wolf-stydia-season-4.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_10_Monstrous_Stiles_Lydia_Video_call.png Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_6_Orphaned_Stiles_comforts_Lydia.png Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_9_Perishable_Stiles_and_Lydia_on_the_case.png Teen_Wolf_Season_4_Episode_9_Perishable_Stiles_and_Lydia_code_breaking.png |-|Sezon 5A= teen-wolf-spoilers.jpg kira-lydia-scott-stiles-Favim.com-2994710.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_8_Ouroboros_lydia_Know_where_parrish_is_taking_the_bodies.jpg teen-wolf-505-recap.jpg Teen-wolf-ep-506.jpg teen-wolf-on-5.jpg |-|Sezon 5B= C6QgqXVU8AA4kTw.jpg liB9h.jpg teen-wolf-4-1485448312-list-handheld-0.jpg teen-wolf-stydia-season-5.jpg Teen-Wolf-Season-5-Episode-20-Apotheosis-Stiles-Scott-Lydia-library.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_promo_Stiles_and_Lydia_at_Eichen.png |-|Sezon 6A= C3mJsMxVUAA-N8K.jpg Cn7W5oMWIAA04qR.jpg screen-shot-2016-10-06-at-6.55.42-pm.png teen-wolf-finale-10-.jpg bp8-1030x686.jpg stileslydia-1485890232.jpg |-|Sezon 6B= DJTnhUVXoAAZn5F.jpg DKMzssgXUAAvQ62.jpg DKletJnWsAAie-w.jpg DKwhxxDWkAAjtx0.jpg DKwkp_iW0AEcx-j.jpg DKwkqsfX0AI7mtN.jpg Nawigacja Kategoria:Relacje Kategoria:Relacje romantyczne Kategoria:Przyjaźń Kategoria:A do Z